


Deepest Desires

by finnish_horse



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Enemas, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Kinky, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slavery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnish_horse/pseuds/finnish_horse
Summary: Lefou becomes a sex slave exclusive to his new master. 10 days of torture but something develops
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou (Disney), LeFou (Disney)/Vlad Tepes (Dracula Untold)
Kudos: 32





	Deepest Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this work is a new project of mine. I'll only be making new chapters for the 10 days of torture if people leave kudos everytime they read :)
> 
> I'm experimenting more with dialogues. Hope you like them!

Gaston was gulping in a whole beer inside the tavern while Lefou was by his side telling his triumphant stories. When each heroic act in his adventures he tells, dozens of beer mugs clinks to one another. It was lively night that no one would expect a dark turn.

Gaston had a petite curvaceous woman on his lap. He was caressing her boobs openly in front of his whole friends. Lefou was quite uncomfortable yet he felt like he shouldn't leave or Gaston might get angry.

"People worship of me and love my adventures, and they should! Don't you agree Lefou?"

"Of course, my Gaston! I mean GASTON OH MY, who wouldn't want to listen tales from your adventures, your time in the war was glorious and should be always heard" Lefou stood up and praised Gaston covering his unintentional slip up there.

"And I was there, a witness to all your heroics. I was at your side. Even now. And always will be." Lefou knelt by the arm of Gaston's chair.

Gaston paid no mind yet he did. "Get up Lefou, you're being weird. I've got to pay attention to this girl's luscious curves, they're a bit lonely" Gaston caressed the girls boobs making her sound sinful moans.

Lefou bit his lip imagining Gaston doing those things to him, to his body. He would give his whole body to him. Anything he could possibly want to do with him, he'd agree no questions asked.

Then, suddenly the lights in the tavern flickered. All the people inside was alarmed. A crowd formed in front of the tavern. Gaston was quick to act. He pushed the girl off of his lap to have a look of the commotion.

Gaston made his way to the front of the tavern and there he saw a man. A man was covered himself with a dark cloak. Pale in color. Muscular indeed. Has fangs. It was a vampire. It was a first for Gaston to encounter such a creature. The creature spoke.

" This is a delicious village you have here. Might I have a few of yours to go?"

" Don't make me laugh vampire. You're leaving here with nothing. We've got nothing to offer. So leave! You insolent creature."

"You're not a very nice man, umm-?"

"Gaston"

"Strong name I see. Well, to make things clear, it is not a request but a command you see. See to it you do not comply to orders I might just kill the lot of you"

"I am not scared of you beast! I am the great Gaston! Hero of this town. I have slayed dozens of creatures that would’ve haunt you in your sleep. Do not test me vampire!"

"Hahahahaha. Interesting Gas-ton. I'll share you a little secret. I know when a man isn't telling the truth entirely"

Yes, Gaston might've added some elements to spice up the stories of his adventures but they are still true. But the people mustn’t know.

"His stories are true vampire. I'm a witness. I've been there, in all of his adventures by his side" Lefou steps up, defending Gaston’s honor.

"Enough of this banter. I decided to have some fun. I've lost my appetite but I am horny. Here's the deal whether you like it or not. I'll be taking the most lusted upon feminine of the town's men" the Vampire announced with a grin on his face.

In a blink of an eye, the vampire moved as fast as sound. Only a flash of a black silhouette passed by the villager’s line of sight. The torches and lights posts flickered for a second. Then it came back.

The townsmen were dumbfounded until one shouted.

"Who's missing? Check the person previously beside you"

The villagers were struck with relief. It had seemed like the vampire bluffed and must've just bought some time to escape. Maybe he wasn't that even strong enough to take all of them. A laugh broke among the villagers.

"That wanker was scared of us, bluffing just so he could runaway"

"Confident he is, he didn't even take a single woman. Quite shy, is he?"

Gaston just laughed the passing event off then started making his way back in the tavern "Let's go Lefou. Let's drink till we forget about this silly banter and that wanker vampire" he then noticed Lefou wasn't by his side anymore. His face turned into a questioning frown. A wrinkle formed between his eyebrows. He was questioning what had just happened. He replayed the words of the vampire yet he isn't quite yet sure if it is what the hell he's thinking.

"Have anyone seen Lefou? He was beside just before the black–" he stopped immediately but the men answered his question trying to erase the surprising doubt from the captain

"He's probably just lurking about somewhere. Who cares about that fat-ass”

Gaston's doubts vanished. He returned to his chair and passed the night as if nothing happened. There was still an underlying doubt but he drowned it all with alcohol.

In the woods, the vampire was running with a body on his shoulder. It wasn't dead but it was unconscious.

"I never would've thought that the men of that town lusted for this fluffy man. He is very cute. I might just have some fun torturing my new toy in my castle"

Across the woods, a castle parallel but miles away from the Beast's and Belle's castle is another castle. Its towers were dark. With designs similar to that of the Beasts. Must be the same architect who made the former.

The vampire opens its doors and is welcomed by his servants. Maid and butlers alike.

"Good-good Evening, Master Vlad"

"Hello Murel"

"Is this your new-new toy master?"

"Yes, it is indeed. I took it from a village just few miles south. A good catch don't you think?"

"It is quite healthy but different from the usual ones, you-you usually take petite women"

"Well, I've made a deal to take whoever is most lusted by the men of that village. And as you know men cannot lie to me. I will know the truth. This fluffy man isn't too bad and he is deliciously looking. I can't wait to feast this evening"

"Do you think the men of that village will come rescue this-this man?"

"I doubt it. They were pretty set on bedding the women between their arms. I think even they don't know their deepest desires. How pitiful. Small minded people they are."

"But M-master Vlad they might. Your ability affects them in their sleep"

"Ahh yes. Since I am the embodiment of nightmares. Anything I do so with passion related to any of villagers lives will manifest in their dreams or more likely their nightmares"

"Bring me only a cloth to my room. It is the first day. The torturing starts very light"

Vlad carries Lefou's unconscious body to the master's bedroom. He lays Lefou's body flat on his mattress. As the fluffy body bounced ever so lightly, his fangs retracted. That expanse. Damn that expanse. This luscious curvaceous body is doing things to him and it’s only the first day.

"Okay, let's calm ourselves. First, let’s clean him inside" Vlad snapped his fingers. Then a barely audible 'plop' from Lefou’s stomach. "Now, you are clean my fluffy little toy"

Murel knocks and enters the room "Master, I believe this cloth is to blindfold your toy"

"It is. A little bit of foreplay on the first night"

Lefou is coming to. But it was pitch black. There was something obscuring his vision. He tried to reach for it only to feel his hands tied up tight on a bedpost.

"Hello?! Help! Help me! I don't where I am! I don't know what happening!"

"Now, now don't you dare screaming in the middle of the night. You'll wake up the people"

"Please help me! I can't move! I'm tied up" Lefou hopes that the owner of the voice was there to help

"Are you cold?" Vlad asks a blindfolded Lefou

"Wait?! Am I naked? Please I can't, I can't" Lefou whimpers

" Do you want me to warm you up?" Vlad asks again with a testing tone

Lefou couldn't think straight if he wanted to be set free or to be "warmed up". It really was cold. It was like the windows were intentionally opened so that cold air would come in. Lefou was shivering. His toes were cold and even they are tied up. His hairs were erect. It was colder than was the night could offer.

Vlad has the ability to make ice out of thin air. He covered parts of the room with ice to further drop the room's temperature.

The shivering Lefou finally replies " P-Please warm me up, s-sir" a slap across his face. A shocked Lefou whimpered. He didn't know what was happening let alone why was he slapped just now.

"You do not call me such things fool. You will only call me Master. Understood?"

"W-why?" another smack on the opposite cheek. Tears began to form under the blindfold.

"You do not want warmth, yes? Is that it? Should a slave ask too many questions?" Vlad scolded a whimpering Lefou and threatened to leave him and walk away.

"No, no, no, please, Master, please... warm me up". Lefou succumbed to him, submitting to the man. He was shivering to death. He had no choice and he didn't know what was happening.

Vlad approached the naked splayed out Lefou. He crawled on top of Lefou. Totally covering Lefou with his big masculine body. Vlad's body enough was emitting heat not even touching Lefou's body yet, a few inches away. Lefou did calm down as he could feel his masters heat on top of him, engulfing him.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Don't disobey then you(I) get what you(I) want" Vlad tells Lefou while burying his face in his curls

"Y-yes, Master" Lefou reluctantly replies.

"Now, you must repay me. Show me your neck" Vlad commands Lefou.

"Wh-, Yes, Master" Lefou thought twice. He didn't want to be slapped again from asking why. He arches his neck for his master.

Vlad's boner awoke. He was excited. This ripe meal was going to taste so delightful. He licks a stripe on Lefou's neck

"Do you know how tasty you are? Not only of your blood, you are tasty all over" He licks another stripe. Lefou couldn't hold a moan.

"Ma-master are you the vampire who was at the village?" Lefou asks carefully

"Yes indeed. And I'm going to enjoy you till I'm content" he grabs a breast and fondles it.

"M-master d-don't AaAhh" Vlad gropes the breast quite aggressively so. "Oh my god, Master please I'm not, I can't"

"Are you sure about that? I know when someone is lying. And you are lying right now and your (Vlad grins) is very honest.

"Say, do you like getting bitten, little one?" Vlad ask while eyeing a particular part of Lefou's body

"Uhmm, n-no" "AaaAaAah" Vlad pinches a nipple then whispers near Lefou's ear. "Try doing that again and I assure you I won't show mercy" Lefou begins to sob.

A whimpering Lefou answer with pauses. "Yes–yes, I do master. I love it! I love being bitten" a hand cups Lefou's face "That's more like its honesty builds trust and we need to trust each other" Vlad kisses Lefou's forehead. "Your name?" Vlad asks.

"It's Lefou, master"

"Lefou, I'll do you a favor and tend to your fetish" Vlad snakes his head back onto Lefou's neck breathing upon it. His fangs sharpen. It touches the soft flesh of Lefou's neck.

"Huh. Wait. UuUhmn! St-stop. stop--Don't stop" Lefou was surprised when his master sank his fangs onto his neck. He didn't know what to feel. He didn't understand but it felt good. It felt good to be naked, tied up, and drunk by his master. He couldn't form a coherent thought he just wanted to be drunk, drunk till his master is satisfied.

Vlad withdrew. His mouth was full of Lefou's blood.

"You are damn delicious!" Vlad exclaimed

"Drink me dry master! Please! Drink me!" Something came over Lefou. He arches his neck, moaning for his master to drink him

"Calm down, slut. I'm going to enjoy you for several days. Can't spend you all in one night" He grabs hold of Lefou’s neck, lightly choking but not really

"I want to see you Master" Lefou whimpers

"You must earn it slut" Vlad cuts Lefou's restraints on both his arms and legs but caught both of wrists right away. He nears his lips to a blindfolded Lefou. He connects their lips. He made out with Lefou. Lefou reciprocated the act. No force was evident on neither wrist. Lefou's body submits to the man above him. Vlad breaks the kiss.

"My good boy" Vlad pats Lefou's curls. Lefou opens his mouth, tongue out, waiting for Vlad to attack it.

"An eager boy are you. Here, suck my fingers" Lefou obliges. He sucked Vlad’s two thick fingers crudely. He grabbed hold of Vlad's entire hand and licked it, sucked it as if the last lollipop he'll have.

Vlad watched his boy enjoying licking and sucking his hand. He then withdrew and laid beside Lefou.

"Come, I am tired. We are done for tonight" Vlad snuggles Lefou, still blindfolded, close. Lefou curled up into a ball in Vlad's embrace. The room wasn't getting any warmer and the warmest place were in his master's arms.

"Master, when will I go home?" Lefou asks shaking

"You are home little one. You are in my castle deep in the forest. And no one will save you" Vlad replies while a forming smile in his face. He had his most special toy and he has him all to himself.

"Now, sleep. You need not worry anything besides my orders. Understood?"

"Yes, Master" there had seem to be no way

of getting this. A tear fell. He misses his Gaston.

Vlad noticed the tear and Lefou's thoughts. As a vampire everything around him becomes sensitive to his senses even one's strong thoughts. Vlad arches an eyebrow. He hugged Lefou tight and whispers.

"I'll punish you tomorrow”. Lefou froze. Everything about him is being monitored. He had nothing else to do but let go. Let it all go. Then tiredness befell upon him. They finally went into slumber.

The cold night passed them and soon it was morning.

‐-----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every kudos readers leave <3 :)))


End file.
